Passionate Tragedy
by Confessed4Life
Summary: After a brief battle, Kahlan is captured and loses her memory. After joining her in captivity, Richard does everything is his power to protect her, but it isn't enough and he must set her free even if it's free of him. *This fic was written by request and contains things that may be sensitive for some. **This story is rated M for scenes of rape and violence.
1. Chapter 1

It was night and the moon shining down upon them as they whispered beside the fire. She had been shivering from the cold and awoke when he tried to cover her with his blanket. Their breath fogged in the air, warmth touching the cold as proof of the cool season arrival. He laid close to her, his body helping to provide an amount of warmth she could get nowhere else. The breeze was felt by him at once, bringing him to roll onto his side to keep it from hitting her fully.

Looking down at her, he brought his left hand to lay on her stomach. "What are you thinking about?"

"How long we have to wait for Zedd to stop snoring."

Chuckling lightly, the Seeker looked over to his grandfather and sighed. "I don't think he ever stops, we just become too tired to hear it."

"Maybe." Moving her hand over his arm, she turned slightly and snuggled closer. "It's not as loud down here, don't move."

He remained silent as he tightened his hold on her, knowing that if he was careful, she wouldn't suddenly pull away and realize just how close they were. When he was sure she had fallen asleep, he buried his face in her hair and whispered, "I wouldn't dare."

They were surrounded by their enemy within a matter of seconds, none given the chance to think before returning the attack. Her magic was released quickly, a first response as she was captured from behind. Richard's head jerked toward the rumble, just in time to see her stagger her steps and duck to avoid being hit by an arrow he never saw coming. She moved with a grace as she took down the large man who tried to sneak up on her left, a grace that he had come to know was hers alone.

Bringing his attention to the men circling him, the Seeker focused his attention on the battle and threw himself forward. Minutes passed before he found himself able to take a breath and look around them. Zedd was breathing heavily and looking around them frantically, while Cara kicked her boot against one of the many bodies that covered the ground.

"Where's Kahlan?"

"I don't know," the wizard replied as he continued looking into the trees. "She was there before you killed the last of them."

Running into the darkness, the Seeker called her name again and again, his eyes searching the area as though at any moment he would find her. "Kahlan!" He paused, waiting for a reply as he began to panic. Taking another step, he called out for her once more and was again greeted with silence. Rushing forward, he began scanning the ground for tracks, finding the point of struggle instantly. The tracks on the ground told a story, one he was able to view as though it was happening in the moment.

Kahlan had been fighting two men, by the size of their foot prints, they were almost twice her size, when four more came around her. They had become close, knocking her to the ground at the other men's feet and from the splash of blood in the dirt, they had kicked her in the face. One hit wouldn't have been enough to take her without a fight and whoever attacked her, knew the fact. From the look of the dirt, she had rolled over and instantly shielded her face, but it hadn't been enough. There was more blood a few feet away, but it wasn't splattered onto the ground, it had pooled.

Taking a deep breath, the Seeker pushed his fingers through his hair and walked onward, following the footprints and drag marks until he came upon the tracks of a wagon. "They took her." His hold tightened on his sword as he turned to his friends, rage filling him completely. "They took her!" Rushing back to what had been their camp, he shoved over man after man until he found one who took a slow, shallow breath. "Where is she!?" The man remained silent other than a moan of pain. "You will tell me where she is or I will bring you more pain than you could ever imagine."

The man spit a mouth full of blood at him and suddenly Richard was gone. The guards scream filled the air as Richard cut the man's finger from his hand. "She's being taken to Lord Martella's kingdom!"

"Where?!"

"North!"

Before the man could take another breath, the Seeker had the tip of his blade sliding through his throat, killing him instantly.

"We go north. Do not slow me down."

He couldn't move fast enough, no matter how quick his steps, he was always a step behind and as the days passed, his anger raged onward. He saw red at every turn, scaring at not only his friends but others who asked for his help. Nothing was more important than finding her and anyone that tried to stand in his way or postpone finding her for a single moment wouldn't be tolerated. After two weeks of traveling, it was impossible for anyone to speak to him without feeling a wave of his anger.

After another five days, they lost their enemies trail and the Seeker let go. He abandoned his friends in the middle of the night, determined to continue on without the worry that they were slowing him down. There was no need for him to sleep, he couldn't feel is own body without hers and knowing that she was injured, made it impossible for him to think of anything else. The sight of her blood on the ground was burned into his mind's eye and the image blocked most of his sight. He walked aimlessly in search of her, continuing north as the only way to move. Nine days later, he stumbled upon a small city and without thought, rushed in.

In his state, he had been no match for them and was quickly overrun. He killed more than a dozen of their men within the first few moments, but it wasn't enough. Before he could blink, the sword was knocked from his grasp and he fell to the ground. His last thoughts were of her.

He awoke with a headache, his eyes instantly searching for her as he sat forward. The room was bright, except for a small portion of the side across from him, making him wonder what it was his captors were hiding. To his surprise, he wasn't chained, but as he came to his feet, he saw there was no door. Moving carefully, he walked to the dark side of the room. After a few steps, he felt heart stop.

Kahlan laid on the floor with her hands chained to one of the walls. Rushing to her side, he reached down to touch her arm, but froze. She was naked and covered in a mix of dirt and drying blood, a Rada'Han gracing her neck. Inching around her body, he tried to find an open wound, but every cut he found had already been burned or packed shut. She was breathing shallowly, her eyes closed in a way that made him think she was in more pain than he could imagine. He wanted to wake her and wrap his arms around her, but he couldn't get past his fear. There were so many thoughts in his mind, images of what he thought they had done to her and if any of them were true, she wouldn't want him to touch her.

"Kahlan?" She didn't move at the sound of his voice, bringing him to miss the subtle turn of her head and small smile that would always pull at her lips when he talked to her while she slept. "Kahlan, you have to wake up, we have to find a way out of here." Acting instinctively, he brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face and as though he had stabbed his sword through her, she jumped with a cry and hurried away, bending her knees in front of her chest to shield herself. "I'm sorry."

He could see the white of her eyes in the darkness as she tried to hide, her body shivering from not only cold but a fear he had never seen in her eyes before. Her back was pressed against the wall, her eyes on him as though she had no idea who he was. "Kahlan, it's me, Richard." Shaking her head, she pushed harder against the cold stone behind her. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. Kahlan, I- What did they do to you?" Her eyes darted to the ground in rapid speed, answering his question without a word. "Spirits... Kahlan, I'm sorry."

She seemed confused by his words, but he didn't push them on her. Coming to his feet, he looked around them and began pushing his hands against the wall, trying to find a door. "I'm going to find a way out of here, I promise."

"There isn't one," she whispered quietly, capturing his full attention and bringing his movements to a stop.

"How much of this place have you searched?"

"There's no need," she said distantly cold. "There's no way out, no way in."

"There has to be a way in, we're here and whoever has hurt you..." Staring at the floor, she shook her head. "How did they get in?" Her silence made him uneasy, his mind racing on every new piece of information to keep from focusing on the way she looked at him. "How do they come in?"

"I don't know," she whispered in fear, looking around them. Her body jerked backward as he came back to her, fear filling her eyes.

"I won't hurt you, I just- I can't protect you if I'm over there."

"Who are you?"

"Kahlan- I'm- It's me, Richard." Kneeling down in front of her, he leaned forward. "You know me, you have to feel it somehow. You know who I am and you know that I would never hurt you. I've been with you for so long-"

Locking her jaw, she tensed her body. "You let them take me? You let them do this to me?!"

"No! Spirits no! Kahlan, I-" Falling back on his heels, he sighed. "I never meant for this to happen to you, but I should have- I should have made sure that you were safe, but I didn't. Kahlan I know that there is no possible way for me to make you feel better and all of the promises in the world and no matter how many times I apologize, I can't take away your pain. If I could, I would hold you in my arms, keep you safe and I know that's what you need and if this hadn't happened to you, I wouldn't hesitate, but... I don't want to bring you any more pain."

"Who are you?" she repeated her previous question, only this time, the look on her face changed. It was a small difference, one that he barely noticed, but he was sure that it meant something.

"I'm Richard Cypher," he answered quietly. "I'm the Seeker you came looking for. I'm your friend and-" He stopped himself, wondering how she would take it if he told her that he loved her. "I'm going to make sure that no one else hurts you."

"Friend?"

Richard smiled, inspite of himself, but hoped it would ease her mind. "Your greatest friend." Watching her face, he tilted his head. "You don't remember anything other than his place, do you?" Her head shook slowly, matching his nod. "You don't remember the night of the attack?"

"No."

"Will you tell me what what it is you do remember?"

Looking down at the floor, she took in a slow breath, her mind fighting the way he seemed to pull the words to her mouth. She had no intention of reliving her memories, but she couldn't stop herself from answering his question. "Darkness," she whispered outside of herself. "Him; them... Pain..."

"Kahlan-"

Her eyes came to his with a cold gaze. "Stop calling me that. Whoever you knew me as is dead. Just- Go back over there and pretend I'm some stranger because that's all you are to me."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I can't let anything else happen to you."

Shaking her head, she leaned her head back against the wall, making sure to keep her eyes on him. "You have no obligation, I don't know who you are."

"I told you," he whispered tenderly. "I'm your friend."

Touching her fingers to the metal around her neck, she blinked. "Do you know what this is?"

"Yes. It's a Rada'Han. It's the reason you keep feeling like a piece of you is missing." Crossing his legs before him, he leaned forward. "You thought it was because of what they've done to you, but they've taken something more from you."

"What?"

"Your magic."

Shaking her head, Kahlan lowered her hands. "I don't have any magic."

"Yes, you do. Kahlan, you're more powerful than you realize; that's why they're making you wear that."

Her eyes widened and her jaw locked as she looked past his shoulder and from the way she tried to melt into the wall, he knew his fear was coming to life. Coming to his feet, he turned and backed himself closer to her as he counted the men before him.

"Stay back!"

One of the eight men stepped forward with a grin and waved his hand proudly, providing the power for more light. "I told you the Seeker would come for her. I'm sure you must know who I am, you found us, but allow me to introduce myself. I'm Lord Martella." He wasn't a big man, his body close to the size of Richard's. His eyes were a cold green and he stared at Kahlan, pleased with the reaction she gave. "I'm sorry she hasn't been very warming to you, Seeker. She seems to have suffered some sort of memory loss, but I would like to assure you that I have been very kind to her."

Each men held at least one weapon, preventing Richard from leaping forward in attack. "You've raped her! Beaten her!"

"It's more fun that way," the man replied with a smile. "She fights it at first, they all do, but then there comes a moment when they give in. You can see it in their eyes, their fighting spirit fades and they no longer care what's done to them."

"How dare-"

"It hasn't happened with this one yet. She's held out longer than expected." Taking another step forward, the other man beamed. "My men have to hold her down at first, when she struggles, but once I mount her, she can't fight hard enough to stop me." Motioning to the Seeker, he sighed. "Move him away, I want him to watch what we do to her. Make sure his chains are strong, we know how difficult it will be for him to watch us take the woman he loves." Richard began to fight, but was quickly knocked to the ground by the hilt of a sword. He tried to break free of their hold, but he lost the ability to move after a few moments. "Enough!" the Lord shouted, sending the Seeker across the room with a motion of his hand. "When we are done with her-"

"You won't touch her!"

"I will do as I please!" Lord Martella shouted angrily. "This is my land and she is my prisoner. If you'd like, I'll let you have her when we're done."

"No!" Richard shouted, trying to throw himself across the room at the man who unbuckled his belt.

Laughing, Lord Martella shrugged. "I understand, she's already been taken, you wouldn't want her now."

"Why are you doing this to her?"

"I've already told you. She's my prisoner and she's by far the prettiest one we've had. Once I learned who she was, I knew that this is what I have been living for. You can't deny that the thought hasn't crossed your mind. I've heard stories of you two," Lord Martella said as he finished unlacing his pants. "That man cares about you more than he should. Your a danger to him and yet," motioning to the Seeker, he chuckled. "Here he is! He traveled for weeks, sleeping only when he had to, in order to save you. He loves you." He stared down at her, waiting for her gaze to waver, but it never did. "Don't worry, he will soon lose all interest in you. No man wants a woman who has already been taken and the things we've done to you are only the beginning. When he sees what I plan to do... I suppose it wouldn't matter. We are the only men who will ever have you."

"Let her go!"

"Silence!" Throwing his hand in the other man's direction, he beamed down at the Mother Confessor as she looked in Richard's direction just in time to see his mouth forced shut. "Don't worry, he'll still be able to watch us."

He found it impossible to watch, but the sounds coming from the other side of the room made it even worse. His eyes were closed but he could hear everything, each sound driving him mad. Lord Martella grunted forcefully, almost drowning out the soft cry of the woman beneath him. Richard wanted to open his eyes, wanted to meet hers and somehow make it all better, but he knew it would be the wrong decision. If he saw anything more of what their captor was doing to her, it would end him.

The first few moments nearly destroyed him. He had only watched for a moment, but the expression on her face burned into his mind's eye. She had been fighting him, tears in her eyes as she tried to keep the other men from holding her down. Now, by the sounds around him, he knew she had lost consciousness between the thrusts and punches. He was glad for the moment. His mind rationalizing it as she was now unable to feel the pain and torture the men had in stored for her.

The Lord finished and made his way to the Seeker, slapping his face with a laugh. "You don't know what you're missing! She's a good one. Look at her," he instructed, grabbing his chin and turning his head. "Look at her! These men have taken more women than imaginable and they've said the same thing. You still have a chance to feel her, Seeker. I will allow you to have her before she's used up."

Bringing his eyes to the other man, Richard shook his head. "No."

"You must want her. The stories I have heard and what my men witnessed- She was sleeping in your arms. Though I cannot blame you for wanting her close, I have to wonder why you would hold her if you didn't want to be within her."

"It was cold."

Lord Martella nodded and looked back to Kahlan, who was beneath two men who fought to take her first. "She'll be kept warm here."

"If you let us go right now, I promise not to kill you."

His laugh echoed around the room, bringing the men to a stop. "And if I don't?"

"I will bring you a death you can't imagine."

"Where would you go? You need my magic to escape."

"That doesn't concern me." Richard replied quickly. "As long as you and your men are dead, I would be glad to spend what is left of my life here with her."

"You're a strange man, Seeker. When my men are done and have left this place, I will release you from your chains. I suggest taking the woman before she spoils."


	2. Chapter 2

He was sitting on the floor a few feet away from her, making sure he was close enough to be seen and far enough to keep her from feeling threatened. The men left just over an hour before, but her body continued to shake and spasm in response to their actions. She was bleeding again, more proof on how rough the men had been with her. He watched her carefully, trying to figure out when she would awaken. After everything their captors had done to her, he was afraid she wouldn't open her eyes.

The urge to touch her was almost overwhelming, but he was terrified of what his touch would do to her. Holding her was always his first instinct to comfort her, but not being able to do so was a torture of its own. It had been too long since he had touched her, since he hand held her hand and since the night they had made each other a promise. He hated not telling her the truth of their relationship, but he feared that if he had, it may have appeared to be a trick; part of their trap.

Her shoulder popped as she jerked forward, her head hitting the wall with a loud bang. "Are you alright?"

"Fine."

When she began inching closer to the corner, she turned her head toward him and was surprised by his action. He pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to her, making sure it landed right in front of her. "You can wear that, it may keep you a little warmer." Forcing himself to look away, he pressed his back against the stone wall and sighed. "You shouldn't have to be naked while waiting for them."

Kahlan stared at the blue cloth for a moment, a quiet set of images coming to her mind at the sight. "Thank you." The shirt covered her well, the hem touching the floor as she crossed her legs before her. She wasn't chained anymore, a welcome relief, but her first instinct wasn't to find an escape.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she waited for him to bring his eyes back to hers, but he didn't. She took the opportunity to examine him and the first thing she noticed were the tear stains on his cheeks. There had been relief on his face when she sat up, happiness even, but she didn't want to send her mind down that path. He had screamed at the men as they touched her, threatening to remove their heads and though she didn't understand why, she knew he meant it. There was something in his voice, something that captured her attention and held it and until he had gone silent, he was what she had held on to.

Lord Martella had grown tired of his threats and sealed his mouth shut, instantly sending her into pieces. Though if he asked, she wouldn't admit it. She had no idea who he was, but she felt like she did. When he was near, she felt like nothing else mattered, but it didn't make sense. Her eyes went over his nose and finally noticed the blood, making her feel foolish for failing to see it before. "How's your nose?"

"I think it's broken." Looking toward her, he shrugged. "It's nothing that won't heal." His eyes dropped to her hands, her thumbs clicking together nervously. "You must have questions."

"No."

"Kahlan-"

"You don't have to say anything."

"You deserve an explanation."

Her hands stopped as she took in a deep breath, letting her eyes linger on the softness of his. "Why?"

"I-"

"Even if he wasn't lying, we are still trapped down here and it won't make either of us feel better. They are going to come again and again and knowing that there may have been something between us won't make what they do any easier. I just want to lay down and let it all go. I don't want to feel this anymore."

Richard turned his body toward her and without hesitation inched closer. "He wasn't lying, I do have feelings for you. Kahlan, I love you and I know that right now that may not mean anything to you at all, but it doesn't make it any less true. I came here with the intention to save you and I'm sorry that I was unable to do that, but I promise you that somehow, I will rescue you from this. You will be free."

Tears filled her eyes, though she tried to hide them, afraid that he would find her weak. "Why would I want to escape now? I have nothing left! They have taken everything from me!"

He was beside her within a heartbeat, his warmth soaking into her as he wrapped his arms around her. She struggled for a moment, unable to stand being touched, until he she felt his own tears drip onto her shoulder. "You have so much more. They haven't destroyed you and I know that must be how it feels, but Kahlan, there is so much more to you."

She didn't know what to say, her mind was racing in so many directions and screaming entirely different things, for a moment, she thought she would go mad. His hold on her tightened, the sides of their chests touching as they tried to find a breath.

Her mind wandered for a moment, tracing back through the wave of emotions flowing through and taking her somewhere else.

She laid beneath him, laughing quietly as he buried his nose in the crook of her neck and let his lips graze her skin. Her fingers threaded through his hair as he pulled back to look at her, a smile spread across his face. They were lying beneath his blanket, the top pulled over their heads in an attempt to shield them from the eyes of the friend who kept watch.

Richard rolled onto his side and yanked her close, keeping their chests flattened against each other. "What happens when we seal the rifts?" She didn't respond, but the look on her face told him that she knew what it was he was asking. "Kahlan, I want to go with you."

"No, you don't." It was a quick answer, one she knew would cause feedback, but it was the only thing that came to her mind. "There's nothing for you in Aydindril."

"There's you."

Her eyes saddened, his left hand moving over her side. "We can never have anything more than this."

"Then I'm asking you to give this to me. Kahlan, I love you and I know you love me, this is us. I want to go back with you and spend every moment possible just like this."

"You'd grow tired of sleeping in a bed we could not share."

"Never."

"And when I needed to take a mate? Richard, how would that work for you? I'd be carrying another man's child and-"

"I would love her," he interrupted swiftly. "I- Kahlan, will you promise me something?"

"If I can."

"Promise me that you will allow me to go with you and that we will spend every night just like this, until one of us can no longer handle it."

"Richard-"

"There's no force for either of us, giving you the chance to kick me out of your bed when my handsome features become too much for you to bear." She smiled, the reaction he had been hoping for. "Kahlan, I know that you have obligations to your people and I would never stand in the way, but I cannot let you go."

"Alright," she whispered after a long, quiet moment. "But I don't know how this could work."

"What do you mean? I've thought this through, it's a flawless plan."

She joined in with his soft laugh, shaking her head as she shifted beside him. "You know what I mean, Richard."

"I do, but you already know what I'm going to say."

"Say it anyway," she said quickly, hoping for him to continue.

His hand came to her cheek, his thumb slowly caressing the soft skin as he inched his face closer. "Kahlan, this is enough for me. I know that you think it's not and maybe if you were any other woman, it wouldn't be, but you are you and this is enough. We can't make love the way other people do, but that doesn't mean that we don't make love." Her face grew confused for a moment, but then he continued. "Come here," he whispered in the voice that always melted her to the ground. He pulled her onto him, holding her chest to his as he nudged some of her hair out of his path. His lips touched her neck, just below her ear so she could hear him. "This is us making love, Kahlan." His hands moved over her back, slowly applying pressure to intensify his words and when a quiet moan left her lips, his lips reconnected with her skin. "We are as close as anyone can be and our clothes are still on."

Grabbing his shoulders, she tried to get closer. "I want more."

"I'll give you everything, Kahlan. You know that, it's the reason you're so afraid to take me home with you, but it wouldn't change anything. You say the words and I'm yours. The time doesn't matter, right here, this instant or the moment we've sealed the rifts or when we're alone in the Confessor's Palace. When you need more than this, I want to be the one to give it to you."

Her nose pushed into his cheek before it was replaced by her lips. "I can't need more," she whispered. "But I need you."

"Then I'll be here, right beside you until my last breath."

Grinning, she pushed forward. "Would you do that again?"

"I'd like to never stop."

"Maybe we could arrange something."

"Kahlan?" Her body jerked before she pushed back, escaping his hold. "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she answered cooly. "I think I hit my head too hard." He studied her face, trying to see the truth, but his gaze was almost overwhelming. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

He smiled and leaned back against the wall. "It's the way you look at someone when you're looking to see of they're lying."

"Why don't you ask me?"

"If you were lying, would you tell me?"

"No." Blinking, she darted her eyes to the floor and back to him. "How long have I been here?"

"I don't know. I lost the trail a nine days ago, but you were taken more than a month ago. I don't know how or when you arrived here, I'm sorry." His head titled slightly, the way hers did when she was confused. "You don't seem upset."

"I sat here for hours one day, trying to figure it out, but I couldn't. I came to the conclusion that I may never know, I think it may be easier not to know."

"Have..." His question trailed off into silence as he looked away, realizing how painful his question would be.

"Yes," she said softly, bringing his eyes back to her as she stared down at the floor before her. "I couldn't keep count of days." Her words were so soft, he was grateful he was so close so he wouldn't have to ask her to repeat anything. He could hear the pain in each word, her mind reliving whatever memory they brought her. "I still don't know if the sun's up or not." It was quiet for a moment and she looked up at him, trying to read his face, though it wasn't necessary, he hid nothing from her. "I asked him, before you were here." Her eyes flew back to the floor, hating the sadness in his. "I learned not to ask questions."

"It's almost dawn," he whispered gently. "See the moisture on the walls? They've been kept cool by the night air."

Her jaw locked as she fought back her tears. Closing her eyes, she pushed her head back against the wall and nodded, swallowing her breath. "They're coming."

She never could have imagined what happened next. The minute their captors entered the room, Richard flew forward and attacked, doing his best to cause them just as much damage as they provided him. When his right arm was broke, he continued to swing with his left, thrusting his shoulders into another while kicking out until another snap of bone echoed through the air. Both of his arms were broken, but he didn't stop. He couldn't. The cries she had made the day before mixed with the low grunts and moans the men had given as they raped and beat the woman he loved, they all rang in his ears and knowing what they were there for gave him a harder push.

The room was already blurry when he was taken to the ground, his head lifted and slammed into the hard rock until he no longer moved. Kahlan had pushed herself back against the wall, her legs crossed before her as she tried to stop the men who reached for her arms. Before she could make another move, she was chained and the Seeker's shirt had been ripped from her body and after one, two, four men, she, too, saw darkness.

She was sitting beside him when he woke up. His vision was blurry, preventing him from getting a better look at her. From what he could see, she was wearing his shirt, though it had been ripped down the center, his mind instantly understanding her desire to be covered in some way. Her hand rested just below his right shoulder, her fingers lightly touching his chest. The pain should have been unbearable, but he couldn't make himself feel it over hers.

"You shouldn't have done that."

"I had to do something," he whispered, trying to sit up. "I couldn't let them-"

"Stop moving, you'll only make it worse." When his body relaxed once again, she met his eyes. "I asked him to heal them, b-"

"He said no."

"I'm sorry."

Richard's eyes closed for a moment as he sucked in a painful breath. "You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"You tried to protect me and I couldn't do anything in return."

His eyes remained closed as she shifted beside him, opening only when her hand left his skin. "You don't have to do anything in return, Kahlan."

She poked his leg with her fingers, bringing him to release a loud groan. "I stopped the bleeding for a while, but I- It's too deep..."

"It's fine," he lied without pause. "I can barely feel it."

"Liar."

Gritting his teeth, he held her gaze. "Saying it hurts doesn't help it to stop."

"And saying that it doesn't-"

"Doesn't help either, but it made you feel better for a moment."

Returning to her previous position beside his head, she pulled his shirt tighter around herself and sighed. "You're the one who's injured, it doesn't matter how I feel."

"I think it matters."

Her head titled as she fought a smile. "Because you're in love with me?" He stared at her, hopeful at first, but after a moment it became clear she wasn't telling him that she remembered their life. "I'm sorry, that wasn't a very good joke."

"No, but your next one will be better."

Leaning her head against the wall, she frowned down at him. "I wouldn't count on it."

He grinned back at her, wishing he was able to take hold of her hand. "See? Already getting better."

"How's the leg?"

"Better than my arm."

"Which one?"

He grinned up at her and raised his eyebrows. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Before she could respond, they heard the sound of a violent battle all around them. Kahlan moved closer to him, lifting his head to sit in her lap as she looked around, a surprising response to him. The noise rang through the air around them, the war continuing on until suddenly it all went silent.

"Maybe your friends came to rescue you."

He could feel her body trembling, betraying the calmness of her voice. "Us," he corrected through a whisper. "Maybe."

"What do we do?"

"We wait."

They stared at the wall ahead of them, waiting for someone to join them, but no one did. After two hours, Richard lost consciousness and left her to stare in silence.

"Richard?"

The Seeker jumped at the sound of the familiar voice. Opening his eyes, he tightened his arm around the woman clinging to him. "How is she?"

"I don't know," Zedd said quietly. "She barely said anything and she wouldn't move away from you. She's been asleep for over a day, a day behind you."

"Does she remember anything?"

"No, but she refused to leave your side."

"That doesn't comfort me," he said as he rolled his shoulders. "Thank you, Zedd."

"What happened?"

Richard closed his eyes for a moment and shook his head. "Zedd, those men were- I don't understand how anyone could do what they did to her. I tried to stop them and what they did to me can't compare to what they inflicted upon her." Looking to his friends, he sighed quietly. "Those men make the Keeper seem to be the good guy."

It was quiet for a few moments, each of them letting their minds soak in what had happened. When he could stand the silence no longer, the Seeker looked around them. "Did you find the men who held us?"

"They're all dead. It appears that one of them grabbed your sword and went mad in the rage you felt when you last held it. He attacked all of the men, killing them all before it overtook him and he, too, died."

"He must have killed Lord Martella last, his magic fading away with him. I- That must be how Kahlan was able to get me out. His death must have revealed a door." Easing out from under her, Richard grabbed the blanket that was folded beside them and gently laid it over her, adding to the one that didn't appear to be doing its job. "Zedd, I need you to do her a favor and as she is, she would never ask, but I am. You have spells to help memory, use them on her. Bring her back to her."

"It's not my place, Richard. To go through her mind, it wouldn't be right."

"Please, Zedd. I'm not asking for you to go through her memories, I'm asking you to help her find them."

Nodding slowly, the wizard knelt down beside her, his left hand landing gently on her head. "I'll do what I can."

Richard sat beside her, waiting for the moment she opened her eyes. Cara sat beside him, doing her best to make small conversation and take his mind off of what happened. Her attempts failed, but he didn't want her to stop trying. He felt as though a part of him was missing, left somewhere between where they were now and where they all had been weeks before. He couldn't imagine anything feeling the same again.

"It's not your fault," the blonde said after a few moments of silence.

Turning his head, he looked at her with a steady frown. "If I had remained at her side, she would never have been taken. Those men would no have had the chance to do what they did- Cara... I can still hear it in my head, the things they did to her, the way she cried... I should have protected her from all of that."

It was then that his friend said something that surprisingly almost made him feel better. Almost. "You tried."

"But it wasn't enough, was it? I had never seen anyone hold the look she did in her eyes. When I told her I would get her out of there, she didn't want to leave because of what they had done to her. Cara, she went through something that no one should ever go through and it didn't happen once. It happened two, three even four times every day. Because I 'tried' and failed to protect her. When she wakes up, why would she stay with me? Why would she want to be with someone who put her through all of that."

"Because she cares about you." Again, her words surprised him, but he let her continue without interruption. "When we realized she had no memory of us, the wizard thought it would be cruel to keep her with us. He told her she was free to go, start a life and he said that Rada'Han could remain, but she refused. She would rather stay here with people she didn't know because you were here. Before Zedd was allowed to touch her, she made him heal you first. As ignorant as it is, she does care about you."

"I'm the only person she knows who hasn't hurt her."

"Give it time."

Looking over his shoulder, he met his friend's eyes. "I won't hurt her, Cara."

"It's inevitable."

"I don't know how you're so cheery."


	3. Chapter 3

_"I feel like we should tell someone," Richard whispered into her ear._

 _"Who?"_

 _Pulling back, he rolled off of her and settled at her side, his right arm draping over her stomach. "Anyone."_

 _Laying her arm around his, she grinned. "You can tell Cara."_

 _"She wouldn't count. She already knows." Pushing her lips together, she darted her eyes to the sky. "It's hard to keep something from someone who was keeping watch when we-"_

 _"Why do you want to tell someone?"_

 _"It's what people do, Kahlan," he replied through a soft laugh. "I want everyone to know you're mine."_

 _"Yours?" she questioned with a raised eyebrow._

 _Bringing his face closer to hers, he pushed his nose into her cheek with a grin. "Mine." His head moved back quickly and he met her eyes suspiciously. "There's not a man waiting for you, is there? When I fall asleep, you're not going to sneak of into the trees and lose yourself-"_

 _"That depends on how soon you fall asleep. If I'm late again tonight, he may go in search of another lover and I'll have to do the same."_

 _His fingers moved down her stomach, tap dancing just below her bellybutton, before inching lower to trace along the edge of her corset. Her eyes fell closed as she sucked in a breath, her body fighting the urge to cry out for more. "I would be honored to take his place."_

 _"Richard- This has gone too far."_

 _"Or not far enough." His mouth was so close to hers, his lips grazed hers with each word. It was a welcomed action, one they both wished could continue. "We could go out there right now, Kahlan."_

 _"We both know that we can't."_

 _"Yes we can. Kahlan, we can go right now, tear each others clothes off and-"_

 _Her lips were against his instantly, silencing his plan the only way she knew how. She balled the front of his shirt in her hand, pulling him back on top of her. He responded quickly, pushing forward as he settled between her legs. Her chest pushed up against his, seeking more contact as his hands roamed over her. If they hadn't been covered by his blanket, she would have been embarrassed for someone, anyone to see where his hands were going._

 _Pushing him back slightly, Kahlan held his face in her hands, trying to stop her body from shaking beneath him. "If I was to change my mind..."_

 _"About what?" he panted, his mind cloudy._

 _Rolling her body up against his, she pulled his face closer to hers and used the warmth of his breath to give her the courage to speak. "I want you."_

 _Richard studied her face for a moment, trying to find his tongue as he stared into her eyes. She meant her words and he could see her fear of them. Rocking forward, he held her gaze, witnessing the cloud that glazed the blue of her eyes. Without a word, he lowered his lips back to hers while his left hand snaked down her side and began pulling up her dress. A moan escaped her lips and marched into his as his hand slid around her thigh, lifting her leg._

 _His mouth trailed over her jaw and down her neck, his tongue tasting the skin fully before sucking it in. Kahlan wound her fingers in his hair, passionately twisting and pulling as she pushed herself up against him. Her breath came in quiet gasps, her body remaining in control as the urges and instincts began to take effect. His hand returned up her side, dancing between them before taking hold of her breast, a rougher squeeze to be sure she felt it through the layers of clothes that kept her from him. The action pulled out a moaned gasped, one that urged him on before her hand came to hold his in place._

 _Reconnecting their lips, he rolled his hips, granting her a small portion of the pressure she desperately wanted. He found himself hating her clothes and without thought, he ripped the front, tearing the lacing from the cloth while the sound was drowned out by a untied gasp. He wasted no time moving on, pulling the strap of her corset until he found its weakness and it, too, ripped. His hand flew to her, now bare, breast, kneading gently as he pushed his tongue past her lips to join hers. She pulled at his shirt, lifting the bottom until it could go no farther without them breaking contact._

 _Pushing his hand back, she pulled him to her as she arched her back, her breast connecting with his chest. Her head fell back at the feeling at the warmth as a roaring flame ignited within her. She didn't know when he had freed the other breast, but as he leaned into her, she lost her control. Their bodies rocked together, her legs hooking over him as he moved lower, his mouth covering her chest and at last, her breasts. It was becoming hard to breathe, the urge to call out his name, lingering on the tip of her tongue._

 _His hands moved around his mouth, pushing and squeezing, adding every single pleasure possible as he continued to devour her. As he worked, the blanket that surrounded them began to fall, revealing more and more as each moment passed. His hands moved down, slipping beneath her dress and slowly caressing their way back up until his name filled the air in her gasp. His fingers teased her for a moment, giving her the chance to stop him if she wanted to. Without hesitation, she brought his mouth back to hers and rolled over him, rocking forward as he held her dress out of the way._

 _Pushing her hands between them, Kahlan began unlacing the strings of his pants. Her fingers moved swiftly, having them undone within a matter of moments before her hand slipped inside. She froze suddenly, not knowing what to do as her name left his lips. Shifting beneath her, he reach for her hand, grabbing her attention and forcing her to open her eyes._

 _"We don't have to do this, Kahlan. It's alright," he whispered into the night. He could see the fear in her eyes, darkening them past the point of her magic and he could swear that she, too, was so close to the edge any move scared her. "You can let go, Kahlan. It won't change anything, I promise."_

 _"Richard..." It was a panted warning, but filled with need. Holding him in her hand seemed to push back the minds fear just enough to allow her to feel most of her desire. "I want you."_

 _Swallowing back a portion of his own need, he nodded. "I'm yours, even if you don't want to do this. Kahlan, I don't know how much longer I can hold- Spirits!" Her hand tightened on him, pulling slightly as she leaned forward and grazed his lips with hers. He guided her slowly, unable to hold back if they moved any faster. "This will hurt you," he whispered as she held her forehead against his. "If you want to stop, tell me."_

 _She could only nod, her mouth only wanting to connect with his and within an instant, it was. Richard turned his head, ending the kiss before reconnecting their eyes. He need to look at her as they united, if there was a moment in which she wanted him to stop, he needed to know. Holding her hips, he helped ease her down, his mind briefly passing the excitement of the possible marks her nails would leave as she pushed them into his shoulders. His eyes fell closed, his hands loosening their hold on her as she rocked forward instinctively. A sharp gasp of pain left her lips, bringing his eyes to snap open and meet hers._

 _She was looking down at him, a smile creeping onto her face as she allowed him to move her hips, her body circling his until it no longer caused as much pain._

 _"Spirits..."_

 _"Are you alright?" he managed to whisperas his right hand came to her face and brushed some of her hair out of her eyes. He was dangling over the edge and he could see in her eyes that she knew, but he remained still, using all of his strength to hold back and allow her body to test him, to claim him._

 _Moving upon her encouragement, he wrapped his arms around her and sat forward, keeping them connected as their lips met and danced again. Her chest rubbed against his, igniting them both with each moment. Unable to hold back much longer, Richard reached between them, grazed his fingers over her, causing her to buck forward and break their kiss with a soft hiss._

 _"No..." she said breathlessly, holding herself against him. "Not me."_

 _Entangling his fingers into her hair, he brought her mouth back to his for a brief kiss. "Do you want me to stop?"_

 _With a hard buck forward, she shook her head, nearly ending him. "I want you..."_

 _Realization hit him as she rolled her hips, slowly at first and ended it with a heavy rock. Holding her gaze, he nodded. "I'm yours."_

 _The heat of his words nearly took her from her body, the meaning clearer than the vision of him before her. With another kiss, his hands moved down her back and over her bottom, hugging her to him until his body jerked and he fell into her. She held his head against her neck, her own thrown back with a moan as he filled her body with his seed, an experience she had never thought to be so erotic. Every part of her fought to keep him close, his strength fading as wave after wave flooded over him and for a moment, she wasn't sure it would end. She didn't want it to._

 _Burying his nose in the crook of her neck, he took in a deep breath and tried to store her scent to memory. Her hands moved over his back, gently massaging as she tried to find her own breath while fighting every instinct within her that told her to move until she was lost in him. Her breaths came in gasps that shifted her body in the right way, each time. She had to tighten her hold on him as her head fell back with a low and vibrated moan. His lips were softly caressing her neck, a gentle push for her to let go._

 _"No-" she panted as he rocked her forward. Grabbing his face, she pulled it from her shoulder and pushed her forehead against his. "I don't want to hurt you."_

 _"You won't..." Their lips reconnected for a moment before she pulled back and for a heavy gasp. Closing her eyes, she tried to calm herself and push down the magic that tingled her fingertips. "Let it go."_

 _"I can't lose you, Richard."_

 _With a slow nod, he held her eyes and tightened his arms around her. Moving slowly, he lowered his back to the ground rolled them to their sides, fighting the growl that built in his throat as he slipped from her warmth. He held her firmly against him, preventing her from shoving away and freeing her mind to think of what they had done. Sharing her breath, Richard nudged his nose against hers, bringing a smile to her lips as she opened her eyes._

 _Grinning, Kahlan inched closer and hid her face in the crook of his neck. A small part of her was embarrassed for what they had done, but the rest of her wanted to pull him on top of her and never let him go. Her magic was still on the edge of her strength and yet he held her to him without fear._

Opening her eyes, Kahlan jumped forward and looked around. Cara and Zedd sat across from her, eating something that smelled so good, her mouth watered. Richard was sitting beside her, no more than a foot away, but she couldn't bring herself to look at him just yet. "How long was I asleep?"

He knew she was talking to him, he could almost hear his name in the softness of her voice. "A little over a day. Are you hungry?"

"No," she lied instantly.

"Kahlan... We have to get moving and I- You don't have to stay with us. I can't imagine that you'd want to, but-"

Turning her head, she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. "Where do I go?"

"Anywhere you'd like."

"Do I have a home?"

"There was a place- Kahlan, I don't think you should go back there. They won't- We can't get the Rada'Han off and since you can't remember who you are, you... You can go anywhere; be anyone you want to be."

"Who's that?"

Shaking his head, Richard handed her his bowl of soup, still full and warm. "I don't know anymore. You should eat, it will make you feel better."

"Where do I go?"

"Anywhere you'd like. There are so many places out there, I'm sure there's somewhere you'll be happy."

Pulling on his shirt around her, she frowned. "Can I keep this?"

"Yes, but you have clothes. We'll make sure you'll be taken care of-"

"No," she whispered quietly, setting down the bowl. "I think I'll manage." She looked over to the others as she staggered to her feet and forced a smile. "Thank you for what you've done." They could only stare up at her in confusion as she stepped back; away from them.

When she turned, Richard was standing beside her, so close, she could smell the lemon tea on his breath. "You should put these on and I'll pack some things for you to take."

He was holding a pair of pants in his hands, black or a dark green, she couldn't tell, but she took them anyway. "Thank you."

He watched her walk quickly into the trees and waited. "Did you put the key in the bag?"

"I did," Zedd replied as he stepped to his grandson's side and handed him Kahlan's travel pack. "Are you sure this is the right thing to do?"

"She doesn't know who we are, Zedd. How can we demand she stay here with us? After everything she's been through, all of the things she's done, she deserves this." Releasing a soft sigh, he took the pack and began walking, knowing that she had probably already started to find her way. Rushing forward, he found her walking quickly, her long hair flowing freely behind her as she took another step. "Kahlan!"

She stopped instantly, almost ashamed for trying to run away from him. Forcing the frown from her face, she turned around and accepted the pack he handed her. "Richard, I- Thank you."

"It's just a few things-"

"Not for the pack, for what you did back there- You didn't have to do that for me."

"Yes, I did. Kahlan, you don't have to thank me, I would do anything for you."

Darting her eyes to the ground, she tried to push back the thoughts in her minds, the look in his eyes as he had asked her to release her magic and claim him. It was nearly impossible. They could not be her memories. "You're going to save the world?"

He smiled, crossing his arms across his chest. "I'm going to try."

"You'll do it."

"You sound certain."

"I am. If you were willing to kill yourself for me, I can't imagine what you wouldn't do to save the world."

Taking a step back, he lowered his voice to a whisper. "It's different with you. I would do anything for you. There's more clothes in the pack and enough food to last you a few days. There's a Journey Book in there too, if you need me- If you need anything, you can write it in there, we'll find you or we'll get you anything you need."

"Thank you. Richard," she added in a whisper, afraid of the words she was going to speak. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Lowering her eyes, she fought her own tears. "For being the person you have to send away."

"Kahlan, no- Spirits, I don't want to send you away, but how can I ask you to stay? You don't know me, you don't know us and I have no right to ask you to chose me and stay when... After everything you've been through, how can I ask you to trust me; to trust us? We're going to go into battle after battle and I can't put your life at risk."

"I should go."

"I don't want to send you away, Kahlan. I want you with me, selfishly because I need you. I want to be with you and as much as I- Im afraid that if I don't let you go, you'll never have a chance to live a life of your own. I'm afraid that I would suffocate you and that I would prevent you from being happy."

"I'm afraid."

Taking a step closer, he tilted his head and took hold of one of her hands, needing the contact. "I know and I wish I could take it away from you, but... Kahlan, if you want to stay, if you want to be with us, you can. I won't throw you into the trees if you want to stay. If you want-"

"Why do you keep saying it that way?"

Releasing her hand, Richard stepped back and licked his lips. "Because I'm afraid- If I asked you to stay with us, with me, I would be asking you to trust me and how could you? You don't really know me and if I asked you to stay and you said no, I don't think I could survive. So instead, I'm going to do what's right for you. You can go and find someone," he almost choked on the word, but he hoped she hadn't noticed, but she did. "You have a chance to be happy and as much as I wish it was with me, I can't hold you hostage. You deserve more than this. You deserve to be happy with someone."

Blinking out her tears, she nodded and turned her head, unable to look at him. "You know what they did to me. How can you think I can find anyone who- I should go. Thank you for food and clothes."

He stood in silence as she turned and began walking away. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and kiss her, telling her that he didn't care what those men had done to her because he was hers and she was his, but he couldn't. If he was honest with her, he would tell her that he was afraid that when she looked at him, the memory of what was done to her would be stronger and he couldn't bear to bring her any more pain. If he was her link to something so terrible, she deserved to be free of him.

The instant she was out of his line of sight, he took a step forward, swallowed his pain and whispered, "I love you, Kahlan." The words echoed around his ears while a part of him hoped it carried it to hers.

"It's not much farther, now," Zedd said cheerfully as he slapped his hand playfully on his grandson's shoulder. "Another few days and-" He stopped mid sentence as he looked down at the Seeker. "She hasn't written yet?"

"No." It was a quick answer, the only one he was able to give without having to speak his mind.

He thought that she would somehow remember who she was, what they had and write to him, demanding to know where they were and why he had sent her off in the first place, but months had passed and she never dotted a single page. He wondered what she was doing and where she was, if she had found a place that made her happy, or someone. Richard refused to let the thoughts linger in his mind, though, when they did, he could almost see her smile again.

"Perhaps you should start."

Shaking his head, the young man frowned up at the wizard. "We don't even know if she still has the book. She may have left everything somewhere and ran to leave all of this behind her."

"Maybe, but if you do not try..."

"I don't know what to say."

Letting out a soft chuckle, Zedd nodded. "I'm sure you will think of something. We'll set up camp here, it will give you a chance to put your thoughts to paper."

He stared at the blank pages for what seemed to be hours, unsure as to what to say. The moon grew brighter as he blinked the paper into focus again and again, desperately seeking the right words to write. What if she didn't want to hear from him? Maybe she had found everything she could ever want and was happy. Whatever he wrote could change it all for her. As exhaustion began to fill him, he pushed the quill to the paper and wrote, 'Hi'.

The word seemed harmless, a simple greeting that meant more to him than almost anything. She wouldn't know that, though, she didn't remember their time together or the way she had moved into his arms one night and awoke him with a special surprise.

 _It was the middle of the night when he awoke to the soft hand gliding across his bare chest. Opening his eyes, he turned to meet hers and was instantly rewarded with a smile. "Hi."_

 _He chuckled softly, whispering his own, "Hi." Before he had a chance to blink away the sleep, she pulled his blanket up and over their heads, hiding them at the moment her lips hit his._

 _He responded swiftly, pulling her against him and instantly let out a heated moan. Her hair had hidden her before, but as their chests collided, he lost most of his control. She had removed her corset and opened her dress, making it possible for them to connect once again without having to rip the fabric._

Shaking the memory from his mind, he stared down at the word and waited. She didn't respond right away, making him sure that she did not have her memories back. The disappointment that flooded him was more than he had imagined it could be. He wished he hadn't let her go and if he'd only turn his head, she would be sitting there at his side, smiling the smile she gave him every time their eyes met. It had taken him weeks to be able to sleep through the night and he wondered if she had reached that point yet, if she found a place she felt safe enough to close her eyes and just be.

He had thought about writing her before, many times in truth, but he didn't know what to say. She wasn't the same person she used to be and he didn't know if a single word from him would send her out of whatever happiness or peace she may have found.

He jumped, knocking the book to the ground as something began to appear on the pages. His eyes focused on the familiar handwriting, an elegant flow that he admired as to letters came to say, 'Can't sleep?'

He responded instantly, 'No.'

'Me either.'

His heart was pounding, wishing he could see her, hold her and if he was lucky, hear her voice. 'The nights are getting colder, it's hard to sleep without wanting to roll into the fire.' He imagined the smile that would come to her face as she read his words, bringing him to continue to keep it there. 'The night is beautiful, though. The stars are exceptionally bright.'

'A small comfort,' she replied and he could almost hear her whisper.

'How are you?'

It took her a few moments to respond; he knew she was trying to decide if she would lie or not. 'I'm well. I've found a place, one hidden from almost everything.'

'Nightmares?'

'Every night.' He cringed at her words, though he was surprised she admitted it to him. 'What about you?'

'I used to, but Zedd has been giving me something in my tea, he thinks I don't notice, but in truth... I couldn't thank him enough for it. I don't like being away from you.' He waited a minute for her to respond, but she didn't. He didn't really expect her to. 'I'm sorry, Kahlan. I'm sorry for everything.'

'You shouldn't be,' she responded instantly, surprising him. 'You're the reason we're free.'

'That doesn't comfort me.'

'It comforts me. I've thought about it a lot, more than I would have ever liked to, but I am grateful for what you've done. I wouldn't be out here if you hadn't set me free.'

'I feel I've only placed you within a larger cell.'

'The food is better.' He laughed as the words appeared on the page, a welcome feeling of joy to replace the sorrow. 'Are you closer to saving the world?'

'Very. Another few days and we all will be safe once again.'

'Are we ever truly safe?'

'We can be.'

'I wish I could believe that.' Her words were written slowly, almost as though she was trying to change them before they were complete. 'You must be exhausted.'

'Aren't we all?'

'I wish you luck with the rest of your journey. May the spirits protect you.'

'Please don't go' he wrote urgently, praying she saw it before she closed the book for good. 'I know that I must be a terrible reminder of what was done to you and I am sorry for-'

'It's late; you should rest.'

'Will you talk to me again?' She didn't reply for a few moments and he knew she was having an inner battle. 'Please?'

'I don't know if we should.'

'Alright. I'll be here tomorrow night, same time. If you want to talk.'

He stared down at the page for another half hour, hoping that at one point she would agree to meet him again the next night, but she didn't. Hugging the Journey Book to his chest, he laid back on his bed roll and looked up at the sky. He used to lay beside her with a grin, pointing up at the stars like a child as he challenged her on their names. He loved the way she talked about the stars and the stories she would tell him about teaching them to her sister when they couldn't go home to their father. There was one, the brightest one of them all, that didn't have a name, her favorite set that he always found her looking at. His eyes found them instantly, bringing a smile to his lips as he brought his mind to a standstill. He would fall asleep soon and as long as his last thoughts were of her, he was happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Kahlan sat on the edge of her new bed and looked around. She had found a small cabin, one hidden deep within a thick forest and she couldn't imagine finding anywhere safer. The home was nearly completely empty, other than the bed, having only two rocking chairs, a table and small wardrobe. She had no need for anything else, but it felt like it was missing something. Looking over to the window, she almost smiled as she remembered the night before.

The Journey Book had remained opened throughout the night and every few hours, when she'd awake, she would look to see if he had written anything more and then reread their short conversation. There was no one around for her to talk to, but if there was, she wouldn't trust them the way she did him, though she wasn't yet sure why. Memories began to come more frequently, but they were all of him, short images of laying beside him while laughing or a brief kiss that they would share when their friends weren't looking. A small part of her wanted to ask him if they were real, if those moments did happen, but she didn't want to hurt him with her questions. He cared about her, she saw it in his eyes and she didn't want to play on his emotions.

«He wants to talk to you again.» her mind whispered. «He wants to be your friend, but how long will that last when he learns what has been done to you. If he ever truly cared for you, he would let you go.»

"He did let me go," she told herself aloud. "It's only writing, he doesn't have to know. I won't tell him."

«You've begun to care for him.»

"He saved me. I have no future with him and I have no future with anyone else..." Walking to the window, she peaked outside at the light drizzle of rain. "I felt safe with him. Is it wrong to want to feel that way again?"

«If that was all you wished to feel. These thoughts cloud your mind.»

"He was warm..." Her words trailed off as she brought her mind back to one of the memories she had regained. "He never touched me the way those men did, it never hurt with him. I didn't think anything like that could exist."

«He sent you away. He has taken all that he wanted from you.»

"Then why would he write to me?" she questioned herself as she moved back to the bed and lifted the book. Her eyes stopped on a single set of his words. 'I don't like being away from you.' She remembered the feeling that flooded her body the first time she read it. It was a warmth she couldn't explain and a small happiness that curled her lips into a slight smile. "If he no longer cared for me, he wouldn't have sent me to be free. He wouldn't have written me after these months. It will stop one day, but until then... He's my friend."

«Foolish child.»

"I wish I could see his face once again."

«Feel his arms around you.» her mind mocked madly. «Do you think he would want to touch you after what those men did to you? He had you first, what more could he want?»

"Be silent."

"Richard?"

The Seeker jumped, blinking as he looked up from the Journey Book. "What's wrong?"

"How is she?"

It was an odd question for his friend to ask, but he was glad that she had. "She seems to be well, but she's not happy. She's hiding away from everything and I- I wish I could help her to see that it's not her only option."

"Is that why you're doing this?"

Returning his eyes back to the book, he sighed. "No. I'm doing this selfishly. I miss her, Cara. I feel like I've lost a part of myself and when I talked to her last night, it was almost like I had just found it again. I could hear her voice in my head, see her smile and for a moment, I felt her warmth. I wish I had never let her go, but if she hated me, I couldn't survive."

"She wouldn't hate you." With a sigh, the blonde sat down beside him. "Even if she doesn't remember who she is, she would not hate you for letting her go. You were trying to keep her safe..." The blonde looked away as he brought his eyes to her face. "You wanted her to have a chance to be happy the way that she was, even if it wasn't with you. She wouldn't hate you for that."

Taking her hand, he squeezed it gently and then released, knowing she would hate any more contact. "Thank you, Cara."

With a quick nod, she stood and moved away, mumbling something about hunting for dinner. He was alone with the book now and he was excited for what was to come.

'Hi.'

'Can I ask you something?'

She responded so quickly, he nearly jumped in excitement. 'Anything.'

'What was I like?'

'I'm not sure I can do you justice like this. You were happy, confident, smart- You always knew what to do and you never did anything you didn't believe to be right. You helped everyone you could and by just being you, made the world a better place. You were just, a great listener; a wonderful friend... You were... You.'

'I wish I could remember that.'

'Me too.' He wished she knew who she was almost more than anything, because he knew that everything else came from who she was, so in his mind, it would all fall into place. 'Did you get any sleep last night.'

'Some. The rains have flushed through, sometimes I find myself listening for hours.' He was just about to respond about how much she loved the rain, when she continued. 'I don't know why it comforts me.'

'It's freeing. You once told me that when you were younger and hiding from your father, you'd wish you were one of the raindrops. They were free and had a single, helpful purpose.'

'Do you know everything about me?'

Her words made him chuckle, realizing how it must feel for her to have him answer every one of her questions. 'I told you we were friends. What kind of person doesn't know his own friend?'

'I don't know very much about you.'

'What would you like to know?'

'The only thing I can think to ask is the only thing I already know about you.'

Confused, he pushed the quill to the paper and wrote, 'What?'

'The kind of man you are.' The page was still for another moment before she continued. 'You broke yourself trying to protect me, that says everything.'

'My favorite color is blue.'

'Like the blue of your shirt?'

'Lighter.' He wanted to tell her that the blue of her eyes were his favorite, but he was afraid he would push her just a little too far. 'Like the sky...' He didn't wait for her to respond, a part of him eager to allow her to view his mind. 'Apples are my favorite and biscuits that are covered in honey.'

'Sounds delicious.'

'You should hear my recipe for spice soup!' he bragged with a smile she couldn't see. 'It's the best there is!'

'You'll have to share it with me.'

'I would rather make it for you.' When she didn't respond, he thought his heart was going to explode. 'I can give it to you, if that's what you'd like.'

'I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing.'

'What do you mean?'

'I'm hiding, wherever this is and I want it to be safe, but a part of me wants you to come make me your soup.'

He chuckled, wishing he could look into her eyes for a moment. 'You must be hungry.'

'I could eat.' He imagined her smile for a moment, the one she gave him when she was teasing him about anything. 'I think I've chased away all of the animals.'

'There's always a rabbit or two hiding beside a pine.'

'A family, actually. It seems to be a shame to destroy that.'

His fingers traced over her words, a familiar part of the woman he loved showing on the page. 'You're right. Can you sneak into a garden?'

'I think so.'

He could imagine the shift in her body at the thought of stealing food, but he couldn't help but smile. 'There are a few things you'll need for the soup.'

'You're going to trust me with your recipe?'

'You're right, I'm going to need you to promise me something first.'

'What?'

'I'm going to write it on another page and once you've seen it, you have to promise me that you will eat the paper.'

'Eat the paper?'

He laughed, wishing he could share the moment with her. 'Of course, that's the only way it will be safe from prying, unfriendly eyes.'

'Can I burn it instead?'

'And risk a single piece floating away? No. I'm sorry, I'm afraid you are going to have to eat it.'

'If I eat the paper, I won't be hungry enough to eat your soup.'

'Are you willing to risk it?'

'I might.'

'You're going to need, potatoes, carrots, tomatoes...' He listed things for a few moments and paused for a moment. 'Don't let it sit for too long. It will become hotter than the fire itself.'

'What do I do next?'

'Enjoy!'

'That's it?'

'All you need is a person to have a conversation with.'

'I think I've already found that.'

'Me?'

'No. I usually spend the evening speaking with myself.'

'You must have great conversations.'

'The best.'

'Better than this one?'

'Until I eat the paper.'

'Don't eat everything.'

'I wouldn't dream of it.'

Before he could stop himself he had written something he had sworn he wouldn't. 'I miss you.'

He was about to scream at himself just as the sound left his lips, she began to reply. 'It feels strange that I miss you too.'

'Strange?'

'You are the only person I know, I feel like I've lost a piece of myself.'

'The Rada'Han may'

'As strange as it is- I don't know anything about my magic and maybe that's why that is not what I miss.'

'What do you miss?'

'The feeling I had when I was with you. I didn't know you, but I felt safe and I would give anything to have that again.'

'But you won't tell me where you are.'

'I can't hold on to you for the rest of my life. It wouldn't be fair for you.'

'I wouldn't mind.'

'I believe you, but I think it would be best if we only communicated through this book.'

'And when we run out of pages?'

'Maybe we should stop and save the paper.'

'I don't want to stop talking to you.'

'Maybe you should have sent another book.'

'It wouldn't have been enough.'

'It's late, you should rest. Who knows the trials tomorrow may bring you.'

'Goodnight, Kahlan.'

'Can I ask you one more question about myself?'

'Yes.'

Time had slowed as he waited for her write and though he knew only a few seconds had passed, he would swear it was a lifetime before her words appeared. 'The scar on my stomach, the-'

'It's from an agiel. It's from magic, I gave it to you more than a year ago. There's a story and if you'd like, I will tell you.'

'From the way it appears, it doesn't seem to be the type of scar that came from something pleasant. I don't believe writing the story can do it justice.'

'No, but it may help you- I never wanted to hurt you, but I wasn't myself. Is that the only scar that stands out to you?'

'It matches the one you have. We must have done everything together.'

Smiling down at the book, he nodded. 'We tried.'

'Goodnight, Richard.'

'Goodnight, Kahlan.' He took his time as he wrote her name, whispering it as he formed each letter. It was almost painful for him to speak.

They didn't speak for days, Richard fighting banelings at all hours of the night as he came closer to sealing the rifts. His mission had to take priority and he knew that she would understand, she would know he was doing it for her. He wanted to talk to her, to have her to reassure him and with a single look, tell him that he could do this. He was always afraid that he would fail and she never missed a moment to encourage him, to give him that smile that told him how much she believed in him. At times, he feared he couldn't do it without those things.

When he sealed the rifts, he turned to his friends, his first instinct to grab the woman he loved and kiss her, but she wasn't there. Nodding to his friends, he returned the Sword of Truth home to its scabbard and wiped the sweat and blood from his forehead. Sitting down, Richard pulled out the Journey Book and with a smile, he wrote to her.

'We did it.'

'I knew you would.' She responded so quickly, he found himself giddy. 'It's beautiful to see, are you watching?'

'It's hard to believe it's happening. Are there many open rifts near you?'

'No, but there were a few. A new one opened up a few days ago and I thought it must have been part of the Keeper's last stand.'

'You're safe now.'

'We all are.'

'We are.'

'What will you do now?'

Without hesitation, he pushed the feather back to the paper and grinned. 'Find my happiness.'

Closing the book, he looked up at the long desert view ahead of him, and with a sigh, he stood and began walking. They would follow without fail and with some time and the help from the spirits, he would find her. He had defeated the Keeper, nothing could stand in his way. He didn't know how he knew it, but she needed him and she would never tell him. All he needed to do was find her and everything would would be alright. If only he could find her.

His mind raced through their conversations, pieces of them flooding his memory as though they were currently happening. He knew the types of places she liked and the ones that had made her feel safe, he now needed to piece everything else together. He tried to figure how long and fast she had been moving, keeping himself in her state of mind as he moved through the trees.


	5. Chapter 5

He found her cabin in six weeks, a place that screamed her name from every detail on the outside. Stepping to the door, he knocked twice and waited. His heart pounded against his chest as the door opened and suddenly it stopped. A man he had never seen before stood in front of him, big and muscular. He was taller, making the Seeker feel smaller than he ever had, but the man held a sad face.

"She's asleep now, but if she wants to go through with it, tell her that this will be the one. There will be some discomfort, but it's to be expected. If she- It's not uncommon for someone who has gone through such treatment, but this isn't the only option. If you change her mind, give her this one instead." He handed him two vials and frowned. "If she's doesn't awaken in an hour, you can find me in the next town."

Without knowing what to say, Richard nodded and gave a weak smile as the man moved passed him. "Thank you."

When the man was out of sight, the Seeker walked inside, clutching the vials in his hand as he shut the door. The inside of her home was beautifully simple, just like he imagined it would be. There was a fireplace in the wall across from the door, heating the room perfectly while he took a look around. The kitchen was small, holding two cabinets and a table that had three loafs of bread, from the smell, made that morning. Pushing through the room, he noted another small, round table that stood in the doorway between rooms. There was a bouquet of flowers in a slim, green vase and he couldn't help but smile at the way it was all arranged as he sat the two vials beside it.

The next room was just as quaint, a bed in the center, a chair on the far right, just across from a small wardrobe and a single window to let in the day light. The sight of her before him stole his breath, making his heart pound in a such a way, he thought it would fly out of his mouth. She was laying above the blankets, wearing only his shirt and as his eyes moved over her body, he froze. She was, from the look of her, nine months pregnant and the first thought that came to his mind was one he was sure she would hate. Walking to the bed, he laid his hand on her stomach, trying not to smile as he felt a small movement that stole his heart.

Sitting down beside her, he pulled his legs onto the bed and stretched them out beside her. His body was suddenly warmed, comforted by the presence of hers. Brushing his fingers through her hair, he watched her face, grateful for the chance to see it again. She looked exhausted, but there was a faint smile on her lips, giving him the hope that she sensed him there. Her eyes moved rapidly beneath their shield, revealing her active dream. He wished he could enter her mind, but in truth, he wasn't sure she would want him to. She no longer wore the Rada'Han, a pleasant sight to know she was now able to be herself.

Turning his head, he noticed the Journey Book on the bed, opened to the page of their last conversation, going him the chance to read what she had written after he closed his.

'I have to tell you something, but I am afraid that it will destroy everything. You have probably already rushed off, finding yourself free and are now searching for me, but I must ask you not to. Richard, as I have begun to regain my memories, I know how you will take the news. That is part of the reason I ask you not to find me. I am slowly returning to the woman I once was, but I'm afraid I will never fully be her again, I can't. I carry a secret that I have longed to tell you, but it terrifies me to a point of silence.'

Richard sighed at the words, wishing he had held the book open and read her words and somehow encouraged her to continue. Reaching to the book, he turned the page and was surprised to see more.

'I remember everything. Richard, I know you are still looking for me and I know you will not stop until you have me in your arms, but I fear how you will feel once you see me. I am writing this in the hopes that one day you may see this and I pray it's before you find me. If seeing me is too much, I will understand. This isn't what you wanted.'

And again, beneath it was another message.

'I don't know what to do, Richard. I can't remember being so frightened. I wish I could find the words to tell you, but I can't. Selfishly, I want to hold back and hope for the moment I see you. I miss you.'

Beneath that was the final message and from the look of it, written that morning. 'I don't know how close you are to me, though at times I swear I can feel you at my side. I think I've found a solution and I know that you wouldn't approve, but it feels to be my only option at this time. I don't want to be afraid anymore. I am seeing a man this afternoon and I pray the Spirits are kind.'

Closing the book, he blinked and let loose the tears he didn't know were there. Without another thought, he moved down the bed and moved her to allow himself to lay in her arms. He clung to her, his nose pressed into her for a wave of her scent in each breath. He missed her smell and the soft lavender that always seemed to linger long after her baths.

"I found you," he whispered distantly. "I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. This is our child, Kahlan and I know the thought has occurred to you. I can understand why this scares you, I can, but you're not alone."

"Richard?"

His head lifted and he nearly crawled on top of her, his lips instantly connecting with hers in a passionate kiss. "Hi."

She grabbed his face and brought his mouth back to hers. With as much passion as ever before, she returned his kiss and pushed herself up against him until her stomach touched his. Breaking the contact between them, she turned away and covered her mouth to hide the cry. "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

Closing her eyes, she tried to stop her hand from returning his grasp. "I didn't tell you and I know how angry you must be-"

"I'm not angry, Kahlan."

Meeting his eyes, she licked her lips. "You should be."

"Because you didn't tell me you were pregnant or because you didn't tell me you were you again?"

"Both."

He smiled, surprising her even though she knew it shouldn't. "Kahlan, I am not angry with you. How could I be? You have been dealing with everything on your own." He began to pull his hands back, thinking his contact with her must have been too much, but she wouldn't let him go. "Kahlan, I'm not mad at you."

"Why?"

"Because I know you. I know you have been running over this again and again in your mind, trying to find a solution and I know that I cannot possibly imagine how difficult it's been for you. I read what you wrote in the Journey Book, Kahlan and you're right. You can't end this."

"You don't know how hard this is." She was staring at the opening of his shirt, at the pale skin that whispered her name. "I'm afraid of my own child."

"Kahlan-"

Sitting up, she pushed her back against the small headboard and tried to stop her tears. "You saw those men, the kind of men they were."

Laying his hands on her stomach, he turned to face her. "This child would be nothing like that. She's ours."

"Richard, you don't have to say that. You're not obligated to-"

"I'm never obligated to do anything with you. Kahlan, this is what we wanted, a family together."

Shaking her head, she pulled him to her and connected their lips. He returned her kiss in full, his hands rushing over her the way they always had, as though she was still as attractive to him as before. When they parted for a breath, she held his forehead to hers and stared into his eyes.

"How can you want to do this after what they've done to me?"

Nudging his nose against hers, he smiled. "I can ask you the same thing, though being the woman that you are, I'm sure it's because of the same reason." Switching their position, he brought her to his lap and leaned against the top of the bed, holding her against him. "Kahlan-"

"After you sent me away, I tried to... I wanted the life you said that I deserved and I went looking for it. There was a man I met at the tavern, he was kind and handsome... I thought he would be able to make me forget about everything that had been done to me. I invited him back to the room I had- Richard I-"

"It's alright, Kahlan. You didn't know who I was or what we were. If you needed comfort, you had every right-"

"I didn't lay with him," she interrupted quietly. "Every time he tried to touch me, I felt stick and then he was on top of me and I lost control." She started to move off of him, but he held her hips firmly. "I knocked him to the floor, he didn't move for a while." Meeting the Seeker's brown eyes, she melted and brought her hands to his chest. "I could understand why I didn't want him to... But I kept thinking about you. It was weeks later, after I found this place, that I started to remember everything that happened before." Lowering her eyes to her hands, she sighed. "It was only pieces at first, but I held onto them."

"Why?"

Blinking, she forced back a whimper of weakness. "I could feel it sometimes, the way it felt to be with you. I laid here, my eyes squeezed shut so tight, I could almost make myself believe I wasn't here and would dig into the memories, the images and I realized that you were right. That day in our cell, I was broken and you held me in your arms, telling me that they hadn't taken anything away from me and they hadn't. They could take anything away from me because I had already given it to you."

Richard stared at her in part confusion and admiration, always falling short to see what went on in her mind. He wanted to kiss her, to help her truly feel what she remembered so well in her mind, but he was afraid that it may be the wrong move. She sat above him with a vulnerability in her eyes and he knew she was waiting for him to dive in. In every moment, she had a trust in him that he never fully understood. After everything those men had done to her and the way he had let her go, she should be angry with him, she should want to beat him to the ground for failing her and yet, all she thought of was how much he loved her. When she had written him in the Journey Book, she told him that she knew he was looking for her.

He had told her he wanted to find his happiness and knowing he would be looking for her, she stayed. She didn't hurry to find another place to hide, but she remained because she knew he wouldn't hurt her. She spoke now of giving him something that no other could take and though he believed it firmly, it felt strange to hear it allowed. What those men had done to her was horrific, but they didn't destroy them.

Shoving the thoughts from his mind, he brought his hands to her belly and met her eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know."

"You can't let her go, Kahlan. Not because of who may have given you his seed. She's a part of you, a part of us and I don't believe she would be what you fear."

"Why?"

"Because you and I will raise her."

"Richard-"

"You're can't ask me to do that, I know, but you don't have to. I want to do this with you. And who is to say-"

"That she isn't yours anyway?"

"Exactly. Kahlan she's mine and not just because it could have been my seed that created her, but because I want her to be."

Blinking she leaned away from him with a frown. "And if I didn't want to risk it?"

"What do you mean?"

"A woman is not obligated to deliver the child after being..."

"Raped."

Touching the index finger of her left hand to his mouth, she shut her eyes and looked away. "Please don't say it out loud."

Enveloping her in his arms, he hugged her chest to his and buried his face in the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry."

"What am I supposed to do? I don't want to fear my own child, Richard. I was going to- Before you arrived I was with a medicine man, he was going to give me an elixir. I must have fallen asleep for too long- He was going to give me a way out."

"No, he wasn't," Richard whispered against her skin. "No matter how much you want this to stop hurting you, ending this child's life would not end it for you. It would haunt you, Kahlan and I think it would have ended hurting far more than you can imagine. Your heart is too great for that."

"I don't want to hurt anymore."

Nodding, Richard brought her surprisingly closer. "I know, but I'm right here with you, use me."

She knew what he wanted, what would probably make it easier on her, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. "I can't."

"Why not? Kahlan, it's me. I was there and I- I saw what they did to you."

"If I don't speak of it, it can disappear."

"No, it will build up within you until you can no longer breathe and kills you. I know it will be hard, but I know that you can do it and I know it will help you." Shifting beneath her, he brought his hands to her shoulders and pushed her hair over for a better view of her face. "You can talk to me about it, Kahlan."

"You were there."

"Where?"

She frowned, knowing what he was doing and partly upset that he was asking her to relive the pain. "You know where."

"Say it."

"Martella's-prison-cell." Her words blurred together as she stared at the wall behind his head.

She was shaking above him, a slight tremor that flowed through him as he ran his hands over her arms. "It's alright, Kahlan." With a blink, she was in tears and moving off of his lap. He followed her instantly, moving to stand beside her at the window. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed-"

"I can't get their faces out of my head."

"Kahlan-"

Turning, she pushed her back against the wall and slid down to the floor. "Their names, the sounds they made and when I close my eyes, it feels like they're..." She met his eyes as he knelt down. "I relive what happened every day and I just want it to stop. I want to be able to sleep without remembering the feel of their hands on me. I don't want to close my eyes and for a moment think I'm back in that room, waiting for them to come back and... Rape me again and again. Again and again! Then return again and again!" She had begun it all in a whisper, a secret she didn't want the world to hear, but through the pain of it, she began to scream louder and louder as she tried to fight the images the words brought her.

Grabbing her arms, he turned her toward him and with a forceful pull, he brought her chest to his. "It's alright, Kahlan. Let it go..."

Her teeth latched onto his lower neck, a soft bite at first, but as he nudged her closer, it grew harder to stop her cry. She hadn't said their captors name out loud in months and other than the constant memories, she never purposely brought them to her mind. Her body ached in a way she hadn't felt since she had been in the hands of their enemy, but she couldn't stop herself from trying to get closer to his. He was the only place she could remember feeling safe and she was determined to have it again. Pulling back, she grabbed the front of his shirt and yanked forcefully until it ripped open. He tried to stop her, but she refused to give in.

"Kahlan, this isn't what you need." She froze at his word choice, the soft and fragile tone striking her down. "Listen to me, Kahlan, I can't imagine how you feel, but-"

"Please, Richard."

"I'm sorry, Kahlan. I can't."

Dropping her shoulders, she pushed away from him and once again, shoved her back against the wall. Her eyes fell closed as she licked her lips, doing her best to stop crying. Her emotions overflowed her will, unable to hide behind the smile that always hid her pain.

"I need you to leave, Richard."

"No." She met his eyes in anger and he knew she was going to do something she would regret, bringing him to act quickly. "I'm not leaving you to sit here alone in the dark and remember all of the things those men did to you." His jaw locked, almost matching hers, but he continued anyway. "You shouldn't be alone while thoughts of them on top of you, their hands touching every inch-"

"Stop it!" she shouted, slapping her right hand against his cheek. "You have no right to- How dare you-" Covering her mouth with her hand, she slumped forward until she was able to lie down on the floor. "Get out."

"No." Shifting his jaw, he inched closer and laid his hand on her shoulder. "You know that I won't leave you. Kahlan, please listen to me. This pain, all of this hurt you're feeling now, you don't have to hold onto it. I know you want it to end and this isn't easy, but let me help you." Bringing his face to hers, he warmed her cheek with his breath. "It helps to talk about it, I promise."

"No-"

"What's the first thing you remember about waking up in that cell?" His voice was soft and calming, a light graze over her ear. She could feel him pulling the words to her mouth, but she refused to let them go. "Was it dark? Were you already naked?"

"Yes."

"What?"

Turning her head, she glanced in his eyes and grabbed his hand. "It was dark, but I still had my dress on."

Laying down, he pressed his chest to her back and tightened his arm around her, settling it against her breasts. She held onto his hand, squeezing as his warmth soaked into her. "What else?"

"I was cold... Then they came."

"How long were you alone?"

"I'm not sure. Hours, maybe. I must have pushed against every inch of the wall looking for a way out." Her voice was distant as she shook, waiting for the moment she realized he was right and that speaking about it would help. "I tried to fight them off, but there were too many of them."

"How many?"

"Richard, please..."

"It's just us, Kahlan. You're safe here."

Holding her eyes closed, she swallowed hard. "The first time, there were six."

"What happened?"

"What do you think happened?!" she snapped, pushing her elbow into his ribs as she tried to move from his hold.

"Kahlan..." The way he spoke her name sent a wave of calm through her veins, bringing her body to relax against his.

"They laughed," she said so quietly, he was grateful his ear was so close to her lips to hear. "He had me first."

He hated hearing the horrid pain in her voice, but he had to push just a little further. "Who?"

It was quiet for a moment, as though she was trying to remember, but he knew that speaking his name while discussing this particular moment would be far more painful than almost anything else she could say. "Martella." It was quiet again, Richard wanting to give her a moment to breathe before he said anything else, but to his surprise, after a few heartbeats, she continued. "He laughed. I lost track of time while he was... Rough." The Seeker swallowed hard, but hoped she couldn't hear. "I just wanted it to end and after a while, I stopped trying to stop him."

There is was. Something he knew haunted her more than anything else. She had stopped fighting and now she felt like she had caused it all to happen. "What happened next?"

"He finished," she whispered distantly through a cold chill. "I hoped it was over, but... They played some kind of game, the winner went next and... It felt like it went on for years."

"Kahlan-"

She couldn't stop herself, suddenly her mouth wanted to spit out what they had done in the hopes of it never entering her mind again. "One moment I was on my back, the next- against the wall and on my stomach. I moved so much, I couldn't tell which arms were mine. Then... I don't know what I did, but they grew angry and all I saw was darkness."

"I-"

"They didn't return for a while, but I don't know how long or what happened while I was... But I could smell them, every moment that scent was a reminder of what they did to me and... That's why I asked you if I could keep your shirt," she added, almost shamefully. "No matter what they did, it didn't smell like them."

"What did it smell like."

Her voice was barely louder than a leaf touching the ground, but he heard her clearly. "Hope."

"And now?"

"I don't like to take it off. I had to sew extra panels on the side to fit into it again, but..."

"It looks good on you."

"Do we have to keep doing this?"

"No, not today."

Nodding, she blinked through another set of tears and sighed. "But this isn't the end of it, is it?"

"No."

"Where's Cara and Zedd?"

"Waiting for me to tell them if you're alright with having visitors. I didn't want to push you too far."

"I don't have anywhere for them to stay."

"They won't mind the floor," he told her through a quiet voice.

"He's going to make me go back to Aydindril."

"I don't have to send word to them, Kahlan, not yet. If you will promise me one thing, I won't tell them where we are."

Her head turned slightly, the blue of her eyes standing out from the red of the rest. "What?"

"I need you to promise me that you will take a little while longer to think about what you will do with this child. I know that this must be hard and with the day of her birth coming rapidly, I can understand you wanting to hurry into it, but... I can't imagine you've hurried into this, but you're you again and I am here with you, I want that to be apart of your choice."

"I can't let you be," she told him sadly. "If I was to have this child, how could I ask you to stand by us?"

"You aren't asking, Kahlan and you know that I would stand by you no matter what. If you decide to keep this child, I will love her."

Nodding, she turned her head away from him for a moment, looking at the wall across from her. "Can I ask something of you?"

"Anything."

"If I give birth to a son, I need you to allow me to kill him."

"Kahlan-"

"I cannot have a son like this, Richard." Looking back to him, she rolled onto her back and touched his cheek with her left hand. "If I knew him to be yours, there would be no doubt in my mind that he would be a wonderful man, but there is a chance that he is theirs and I cannot bring that upon the world."

She was crying again, her body slightly shaking against his and he could, for an instant, feel her fear. "Alright."

Brushing her thumb across the stubble of his chin. "I'm sorry to ask you to do this, I know how you feel about it."

Tilting his head, he kissed her thumb and gave a slight smile. "I know you wouldn't ask me if you didn't feel it was necessary."

Closing her eyes, she pushed her face into his chest. "I'm sorry, Richard."

He held her for a moment, letting the silence surround them for a chance for her to think. "Do you want to lay in the bed?"

"I don't think I can get up yet."

"I'll take you."

"I don't think you can lift me from the floor."

"Come here," he had her in his arms as he stood, almost effortlessly carrying her to the bed. Laying her down gently, he crawled onto the bed beside her and held her close, hoping it would stop the shiver of her body. When she didn't stop, he pulled one of the blankets over them. "Does that feel better?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, sometimes I can't stay warm."

"That explains the blankets on the floor beside the fireplace."

"I think I've slept there more than I have here. It may not be as comfortable, but it was warmer." Snuggling as close as she could, Kahlan pushed herself forward with a low moan. "Not quite this warm, though."

"Then, I suppose I should keep you like this."

"If you wouldn't mind," she whispered sleepily.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you alright," Richard asked as she finally shifted on the bed before him. It had been over a day and she hadn't moved, he had started to become concerned.

"I'm fine," she replied through a haze. "How long was I- Tommy-"

"He's fine, him and his sister. They're very grateful for the food you've been providing."

"How'd you know?"

"I heard someone in your kitchen, but the instant I saw him with the loafs of bread, I knew you wouldn't mind. They stayed for a cup of tea."

Sitting up, she looked out of the window and sighed. "I didn't mean to sleep so late."

"You were tired." Grinning, he made his way over to the bed. "Don't worry, I made sure they had something to eat." As he sat beside her, he noticed the way she leaned toward him, instantly accepting his presence. "You've been taking care of them, for months, haven't you?"

"Someone did for me once. When I was younger and my mother died, there were days Dennee and I had to fend for ourselves and if it hasn't been for Christina, I am not sure we would have survived."

"But you didn't have that memory back when you started caring for them."

Meeting his eyes, she gave a half smile. "No, I didn't. When I saw Tommy, sneaking around the house for molding bread, my first instinct was anger, but I saw her hurry to his side and the way they ate... It must have been some time since they had had anything and I couldn't stand the thought of them going hungry." Motioning to the window, she allowed her smile to grow. "I sat there for a few days, watching after leaving some bread and fruit by the brush. I didn't want to make them feel like I was taking pity on them. One afternoon he knocked on the door, his sister, Sarah, had become sick and I had been the only person who he thought they could trust."

Nudging his shoulder against hers, he beamed pridefully. "What happened?"

"They stayed here for a few days. I did what I could to help, brought a healer from town and hoped for the best." Lowering her eyes to the floor, she brought her hands to her stomach. "I never imagined I would be here, in this moment."

"I don't think that you could."

"I don't mean everything that has happened, Richard. I mean this, carrying a child." Bringing her eyes back to his, Kahlan blinked. "I never imagined this."

"Why not?"

"Because I never wanted to... I used to hope I wouldn't live long enough to have to."

"And now?"

"I don't know."

"Yes, you do."

Moving off of the bed, she took a few steps, taking a blanket from the bottom of the bed. Wrapping herself in its warmth, she walked to the window and looked out at the sun, grazing upon the garden she had started. "Honestly, I- When I think of her as your child, I couldn't be more excited, but when I think further on her, who else could have... The fear I feel is far more than I wish to." She felt him standing behind her, so close that his warm scent flooded over her. It was comforting to have him there and though he said nothing, his words caressed her body. "Is it wrong to want to spin back time?"

"No."

Turning her head, she locked their eyes. "Do you know how?"

"No."

Returning her gaze to the view outside the window, she leaned forward until she was against the ledge and almost laughed. "It was worth a try."

"Kahlan-"

"It's going to rain; from the clouds, it's going to be heavy." Her eyes closed for a minute, a small smile coming to her lips. "Like the night before I was taken... Do you remember?"

"I couldn't forget."

"You tried to convince Zedd that you were laying on top of me to keep me from getting wet."

Richard chuckled and stepped forward. "It may have worked if you hadn't unlaced your dress... Woken me with that kiss and-"

"I don't remember you complaining," she grinned over her shoulder.

"I would never complain about such treatment. I think I may require it at all times."

Turning, she took a step forward, bringing them a foot apart. "And if I could provide that treatment?"

"I would be delighted if you were to remove your clothes."

She blinked and he knew her thoughts, making him now wish that he hadn't spoken. "I'm sure you would rather I didn't."

"You underestimate-"

"I should fix the- I have to- The roof leaks when it rains."

Nodding, Richard stepped to the side and let her pass, turning on his heels to follow her into the other room. "Can I help you?"

"There's a pot beneath the table, would you mind sitting it on top, you'll know where when you see it."

He watched her for a few moments, her grace and beauty failing to fall short in capturing his attention. She flowed around the room, bringing bowls out of the cabinets and setting them strategically around the room. When she finished, she turned back to him just as he sat the pot on the dark circle on top of the table.

"Thank you."

He crossed his arms instantly, a frown coming to his features as he stared at her. "Where are the elixirs, Kahlan?" She said nothing as he moved toward her. "They were on the table, there, now they're- Kahlan, you promised that you would think about it."

"What makes you think I haven't?"

"You've been asleep the entire time."

She was before him before he had a chance to take a breath, her eyes on his with a fire. "I've done nothing but think about it since I realized I carry another life. The thought has been haunting me every moment of every day. It's impossible not to think of it and if I had been strong enough, I would have ended it months ago-"

"But you didn't," he told her calmly. "Kahlan, you have had more than one chance and there are so many different ways you could have done it. You could have entered the first city you came to and told them what happened, anyone of them would have been there to help you end it, but you didn't."

Shoving her hands against his chest, she pushed him back, knocking him to the ground as he tripped over a chair. "How could I?! All I could think about..." Her back was to him as it started to rain, a quiet drip in the bowls and pots around them. "I wanted to end it myself," she admitted softly. "Someone found me bleeding in the trees and brought me to a healer. They thought that I had been attacked, but..." She turned around, her eyes filled with tears as she lifted her shirt to reveal a long scar on her right side. "I started and couldn't go through with it. My first thought was to ask you what to do, but-"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because of the way you looked at me."

"I don't understand."

"The woman I had been, the way you spoke of her- I was afraid that it would change."

"Nothing could change that, Kahlan."

"I remember the way you used to look at me, Richard and you haven't, for a moment, looked at me that way since you arrived. I know that things have changed, obviously, this- You've been looking at me with- You pity me and I know it must be difficult not to-"

"It's not pity, Kahlan, it's a mix of worry, fear, anxiety- Love."

Licking her lips, she met his eyes in challenge. "Yesterday, when I tried to-"

"I wanted to make love to you, Kahlan. I wanted to more than anything, but not like that." Grabbing her face, he brought it to his and pushed his forehead against hers. "How could I make love to you while your mind was filled with thoughts of those men. How could I hold you in my arms while you remembered the feel of their hands on you? Kahlan, I wanted to be with you so badly, but I didn't want your mind to connect me with them."

"I wouldn't."

"How could you not? I saw the look in your eyes, the horror and if I had done what you wanted yesterday, I would have only brought you more pain."

Shaking her head, she brought her hands to his cheeks. "You could never hurt me. That's the one thing I have always been sure of. Richard, I- The memory of us, the way we were before all of this, that is what has helped me through all of these nights. Everything seemed to fade away when I would lay and imagine you with me and there were so many nights when I was so sure that I had made you up. Yesterday, all I wanted was to be reminded that we had been real." After her lips graze his, she stepped back. "I could never connect my time with you to them."

"Kahlan-"

"I wanted you to be the only man who ever touched me, but they ruined that and for months, I thought that took away my chances to be with you again and I- I thought about for so long. Richard, I know that you think that after what they did, I couldn't want another man to touch me and I felt that way for a while, too and I know that I've told you this, but it's not just that you're the only man I trust to touch me, but- Richard, after everything that has happened to me, I still want to be with you." Laying her hands on top of her stomach, she watched his eyes follow. "When I remembered us, I was afraid this would be a constant reminder for not only me, but you."

"Is that why you waited?"

"For a day," she admitted quietly. "But the moment I let myself think, I knew how you would feel. I knew what you would say and that you would tell me that it didn't matter who's child she was, but it matters to me, Richard."

"She is your child, Kahlan."

"And I want her to be ours." Closing her eyes, she sat down in the chair beside the table. "It sounds terrible that I would say that, doesn't it?"

Kneeling down beside her, he laid his hands on her pant covered knee. "That you want her to be ours?"

"That I don't want her if she's not ours."

"That's not how you feel, Kahlan. I know you better than that." Taking her hand in his, he smiled. "You want this child, Kahlan and it scares you. Last night you said something that made me sure of it."

"What did I say?"

"You said 'When I give birth.' Kahlan you prepared for what you feared to be the worst and then you did more than that, you involved me."

"I was testing you," she said quietly. "I wanted to know-"

"How far I was willing to go with you. I know, but you revealed far more about what was going through your mind. I-" With a heavy sigh, he sat back on his heels. "I can feel her. I have been able to for some time, but I didn't realize what it was. When I arrived yesterday and I saw you, I knew she is ours. I know. We've wanted this, Kahlan and now-"

"How can you be so sure? Do you know how many of them touched me?"

Shaking his head, he grabbed her hands. "Do you want to tell me?"

She studied his face for a moment, suddenly feeling the warmth his hands brought hers. "Thirteen."

His mind raced with things to say, wishing one of them would make her feel better. "You were mine first."

"Richard-"

"You're mine, remember? You both are. Where are the elixirs?"

"In the bowl next to the tea cups."

"Kahlan-"

"I was going to ask you to tend to the fire and then drink the blue."

His body tensed as he remembered the order the man had spoken of them. "You promised, Kahlan."

"I've thought about it enough. I want it to be the way it was before, no reminder of what they did to us."

"She isn't a reminder of that to me."

"How can she not be?"

"Because she's mine and I love her." Standing, he pushed his fingers through his hair and stepped away, moving to the fireplace. He laid another two logs in the burning blaze and slowly walked to the other room, leaving her alone. It was her decision and he needed to give her the space to make it. There was nothing more he could say that would convince her how much he wanted this to be the start of their family. He knew that it was hard of her and he would respect the decision she would make, he only hoped it wasn't one she would regret.

Laying down on her bed, he stared up at the ceiling in thought. He still had dreams about what their captors had done to her, but it helped to know that he would make sure she wouldn't endure anything like it again. She had been right though, a secret he wasn't yet going to tell her, about how he felt knowing that other men had taken her. It bothered him to think that anyone other than him had felt her around them, held himself above and touched her completely. After they had separated, he couldn't stop himself from wondering things he hated himself for thinking. He felt selfish for having been angry that someone else had had her.

Opening his eyes, he turned his head in the hopes that she was beside him, but he laid alone. The rain had stopped and as he brought his eyes to the window, he realized he had been asleep for some time. It was dark outside, but from the look of the bed, he had been by himself all night. Sitting up, he took off his ripped shirt and came to his feet. He walked quietly to the door, finding her sitting by the fireplace in tears. He was about to go to her side when he saw something that made his blood run cold. Sitting beside her, on the floor, was an empty elixir bottle and from the way she cried, he feared the worst.

Taking a step forward, he stared ahead of him as she turned to look at him, instantly wiping her cheeks to shield her tears. He continued on as though he hadn't seen her, walking to the window beside the door. He had hurt her and he knew that he had, but he couldn't make himself speak first. The stars were bright and the light from the moon lit the area outside, giving him perfect vision of it all. It was beautiful, but there was something far greater in beauty he wished to look at.

"Richard," she whispered as soft as the crackle of the fire. He turned his head slightly, not enough for a full graze, but enough to view her. "May I ask something of you?"

From the tone of her voice, he knew something was different. "Anything." He spoke before he could think, without hesitation.

With tears in her eyes, she tore them from the fire to look at him. She felt ashamed and weak, but when their eyes met, it almost faded away. "Will you hold me?"

He was quick to her side, his arms wrapping snugly around her as though it was second nature, though to him, it was. She tucked her head beneath his chin and took in a deep breath. His scent washed over her, bringing her back to the place she had never felt safer and where no other could hurt her. With a slight movement, he indicated his next motion, the desire to lower them to the floor and she flowed with him. He said nothing as he pushed the empty elixir bottle from their path, ignoring the thoughts that entered his mind. If she had taken the one to end the life of the child, it was her decision and she would need him all the more. If she hadn't, his mind rushed to reason, then she would still need him. She would always need him.

"I can hear you thinking," she whispered as his chest pressed against her back. "And you're right. You're always right; I should know better by now." He said nothing, only tightened his hold on her. "I was so scared," she continued distantly, speaking as though it was all a secret and if anyone else heard, their lives would end. "I kept picturing what she would look like if she was ours; then suddenly she wouldn't look the same anymore. She looked like him. Daughter of the Lord who had raped me." Intertwining their fingers before her breasts, she turned her head slightly, her eyes closing to the warmth of his breath on her neck. "I couldn't move past the thought. It's been trapped in my mind for months and- You said five words and they overshadowed my fear."

"I don't understand."

Turning in his arms, she laid on her back and brought his hand to her belly, moving it up and down until he smiled. "Why couldn't she be ours? You want her to be and I would want nothing else, so why wouldn't she?" She smiled, capturing his attention and pulling his eyes from her stomach. "That's what I was thinking of when I felt it."

"What?" he asked in a mixture of confusion and excitement.

His eyes were wide and his smile held firm, bringing the words to her mouth without hesitation, "I think it's what you feel, what you've felt. A piece of you, inside of me. For months I've been afraid and then you arrive and within a day, everything's changed."

"But you're still afraid," he whispered.

Her continued smile confused him, but as she chuckled, it fled. "I'm terrified."

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because it all seems so simple now."

"Simple?" he questioned with a half smile. "Nothing about this is simple."

"This is almost how it usually happens, isn't it?"

He grinned, closing his eyes for a moment as he nodded. "I suppose. Kahlan-"

"I know we can't stay here, not permanently," she interrupted softly. "But it can't be wrong to want to."

"No, but don't you want to go home?"

"I made this my home."

"Because you had to."

"I like it here."

"Why?"

"Because it feels like me."

Nodding, he brought his face to her neck and kissed slowly. "Yes, it does."

"Can we stay for another few days?"

Nuzzling his face in the cook of her neck, he closed his eyes. "We're not leaving until you give birth."

"I'll be fine to travel, Richard."

"I won't be," he replied sleepily. "Worried every moment-"

"I don't think that will change when our daughter is in our arms."

"Probably not. I don't want to risk anything, Kahlan. I need you, both of you."

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head so that it rested on his. "Alright. Richard?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm sorry."

His eyes opened as he lifted his head. "I know. It's alright, Kahlan. I can't imagine how hard it's been on you; you shouldn't apologize for how you dealt with it."

"Yes, I should. Richard, I hurt you and I'm sorry."

Tightening his arm around her, he turned her slightly until he was able to kiss her comfortably for both of them. "It's alright, I forgive you."

"Kahlan?"

The Mother Confessor turned to the familiar voice with a smile. She was kneeling in her garden, gathering the ingredients for the Seeker's spice soup. When she stood, the wizard and Mord'Sith froze at the sight of her very pregnant belly. "Cara, Zedd!" Rushing forward, she started to hug them, but stopped as their eyes remained on her stomach. "It's good to see you."

"Come here, dear one," the older man said, grinning as he outstretched his arms. "You look beautiful."

"She's fat," Cara mumbled as she crossed her arms.

Pulling back, Kahlan looked to the blonde and tugged her into a hug. "I've missed you, too."

"Where's Richard?"

Stepping away, she pointed to the cabin. "He's inside."

She started to follow her friend when Zedd grabbed her arm. "This shouldn't have been possible." He spoke in a whisper, his hand releasing her as she turned toward him. "Spirits, this shouldn't have happened."

"What are you talking about?"

"I put you under a protection spell, their seed should not have been able to take hold."

Confused, she grabbed the wizard's robes and pulled him close. "The night you found Richard on top of me?" she questioned quickly. "The night before I was taken?"

"Yes."

He was surprised to see her smiling, having been worried that she would be furious for him interfering with their lives. "That wasn't the first night I had been with Richard."

"The child is Richard's?"

"It is."

"Are you sure?"

"I am now." Looking over her shoulder to her home, she sighed. "Did he know?"

"No."

Taking his hand, she lead him inside with a growing smile. "You must be hungry."

"Starving."

"Richard?!"

He jumped at the sound of her panicked voice and shove of her hand on his shoulder. Sitting up, he ran his eyes over her. "What's wrong?"

"Something's wrong," she hissed in pain as she hunched forward.

"I'll wake Zedd."

Grabbing his hand, she held him still. "No!" Gritting her teeth, she squeezed her eyes shut and fought the urge to scream. "You have to- He can't do anything and it's too dangerous to try." Sucking in a deep breath, she opened her eyes. "Rada'Han- It's beneath wardrobe."

"Kahlan, no-"

"You have to. I can't hold it back much longer."

Grabbing her face, he shook his head. "You don't have to. Let it go."

Shoving him away, she threw her head back with a hiss and groan. "Now, Richard!"

He flew across the room, grabbing the metal quickly before rushing back to her side. Her pain seemed to dim once it was locked closed, but he knew it was because she was now able to stop worrying about releasing her magic into him. "Kahlan, hold on. I'm going to get Zedd, he will know how to help."

"No," she panted as she grabbed his arm. "Not yet."

"Kahlan-"

"If it's a boy, I need you to break your promise." Bringing his face to hers, he gave him a quick kiss and swallowed her pain for another moment. "Please, Richard."

"Alright," he whispered against her lips. "I take it back."

With a swift smile, she leaned back and grabbed the bed sheets. "Spirits! I don't know how women do this."

"They're strong enough to." Giving her forehead a quick kiss, he moved off of the bed and rushed into the other room, calling out for his grandfather with each step.

The night passed slowly as the cries of the Mother Confessor grew louder. Her hold on Richard's hand had turned his skin white, but he couldn't feel it over the sound of her pain. He was sitting behind her, trying to make her more comfortable on the floor. His chin rested on her shoulder as he whispered in her ear, giving her the courage to take another breath and push a little harder. There were moments when he found it impossible to breathe as he allowed his mind to think about what was happening. Hours came and went and suddenly, just as the sun's light began to shine through their bedroom window, the room was filled with the loud cry of a baby.

Kahlan gasped in relief, her body collapsing in his arms as she watched the wizard wrap their child in a warm blanket. Cradling the bundle to his chest, Zedd smiled. "She's beautiful."

"She?" the couple asked in unison as their daughter was gently laid in her mother's arms.

Richard touched his fingers to their daughter's thick, dark hair and smiled. "She has your hair."

"Lucky for her," she teased with a smile. Only moments before she felt like she was going to pass out in exhaustion, but as she held their daughter to her chest, she was filled with energy and excitement. "She has your nose." He was quiet and she couldn't imagine he was doing anything other than examining her face. "Richard, I- I know that I should have told you before, it would have made this easier."

"I already know," he whispered into ear. "Zedd told me a few days after they arrived. I understand why you didn't say anything, though. Testing me quietly."

"I'm sorry."

Kissing her cheek, he poked their daughter's hand with his finger. "No, you're not. It's alright, Kahlan. I know why you withheld the information and I think that I understand. You're right though, she does have my nose."

"She's beautiful." Leaning closer to the small child, she brushed her nose and forehead against hers. "I can't believe she is real."

"Me either, but I didn't carry her for months."

With a light chuckle, Kahlan lifted her head and turned to look at him. "I did and it's almost too hard to believe she is lying in my arms. I can feel her breathe, see her eyes and turn her head. Richard, we have a daughter."

"We should name her."

Closing her eyes, she pushed her lips together and smiled. "You're right."

"Dana?" Richard asked with a grin.

"Where did you hear that name?"

"You've whispered it in your sleep."

"What do you think?"

"It's beautiful."

Holding gaze, she brought her face closer to his until her lips touched his. It was a slow kiss, both taking the time to savor the taste and feel of the other. Closing her eyes, she allowed him to pull her closer, his right hand coming to her neck to hold her to him.

"Hold out your arms," she whispered against his mouth. "She wants you to hold her."

Shaking his head, he tightened his hold on her. "I am, through you." Smiling he kissed her cheek and looked down to their daughter, who slept in her mother's arms. "My father once told me about this moment of my future." He smiled widely, enjoying the memory with his present. "He said that there is no greater comfort to a child than the arms of their mother. Look at her, sound asleep in the safest place, listening to the soft beat of your heart... I don't want to end that."

Turning, she nudged his arms with her elbows. "I don't see how she wouldn't have that with you. She may feel safe with me, but I cannot imagine anything safer than you. Hold out your arms."

He did so immediately, eagerly awaiting the feeling of holding their daughter for the first time. Dana shifted as she was laid in his left arm, making him freeze in a slight terror that he had awoken her. "She's beautiful," he whispered, his eyes moving over her carefully. Her body turned toward his, soaking in his warmth as her mother did the same.

Leaning into him, Kahlan closed her eyes for a moment, praying to the spirits that they would grant them a lifetime of these moments. Looking to their daughter, she smiled at the peaceful face of sleep that she knew very well, the one her father held when he was asleep at her side. She had spent many of the previous nights watching as he slept, wondering about everything that seemed to fade from his mind. "I think this feeling is what your father was referring to."

"Me too."

Holding her head to his chest, she inched closer to their daughter as her finger slipped into her hand. "I can't take my eyes off of her."

"Me either." She shifted with a soft moan, one she was hoping to hide, but was unable to. "Do you want me to go get Zedd? He can-"

"I'm fine," she whispered though a smile. "Considering I just gave birth, I think I feel better than I should." She started to chuckle, but stopped as her body fought her with a serge of pain. "I like the pain," she admitted softly.

"I think you've spent too much time with Cara."

"No. I'm not sure how to explain it. I'm proud of it."

Laying his cheek on the top of her head, he nodded slowly. "I think I understand."

"Look how small her hands are," Kahlan mused. Dana's left hand was holding her mother's index finger firmly, squeezing every now and then with her breaths. "She's strong."

"She gets that from me," he teased. "I think she will have your eyes. When she looked at me, I think she saw right through."

"She's a Confessor."

"It was like she was making sure she was safe, the way you looked at me when we first met."

"She must have seen that she could trust you." Grinning, she blinked quickly, trying to get her eyes back to their daughter without missing anything. "I don't think I'll ever want to move."

"Me either."

The sun was beginning to set as they reached the gates of Aydindril. The people rushed around them, cheering that they had returned. Kahlan held Dana to her chest, both wrapped tightly in a blanket to keep out the cooling breeze. No one would have known had she not heard the excitement and joined in with a squeal of her own. The people grew quiet as the Mother Confessor looked down to her chest, pulling back the cloth just enough to reveal her daughter to the world. She had prepared herself for this moment, remembering the way it had been for other Confessor's but when her people saw the child, they cheered louder. Richard's horse stood beside hers, his eyes locked on her as she moved in case she needed him for any reason.

He wanted to tell the world, announce that it was their child, but he remained quiet. His smile, however, said everything his tongue couldn't. Their daughter peered out at the crowd, smiling as the women waved and cooed. Her beauty matching that of her mother, bringing all eyes to them. Without hesitation, Kahlan handed her to Richard, smiling as he brought her to his chest and kissed her head.

The Mother Confessor straightened her back and raised her hand, bringing the surrounding people to quiet as she prepared to speak. The speech she was about to give had been rehearsed more times than she could remember, each detail being adjusted as the couple decided on a few things. "Lord Rahl and I have created a child, Dana, uniting us all. We do not wish conflict between our people or our lands and we will do what is necessary to keep peace. We ask you to stand by us in our decision to raise our daughter differently than those in the past, allowing her the freedom to grow. As a Rahl, it is possible she will have their magic, but allow us both to assure you that she will be no threat to you." Looking to Richard, she smiled with a nod, asking him to continue. "They're your people too."

"Hi," he said with a smile, bringing the crowd to chuckle. "We ask for your patients as well, maybe even your help. As new parents, we will make mistakes, but we want to assure you that it is our intention to give all of us a better life. You are part of our family and we will do everything we can for you." Looking down to Dana, he let is smile grow wider. "Take a look at our people, your family."

Dana was turned in his arms, her two month old back pressed against his chest so that she was able to see them all clearly. Her small head turned slowly, her eyes seeming to look, joyfully, at each person around them. After a moment, she blinked and let out a happy squee, her arms jumping up as the crowd, her family, did the same.

Holding his gaze, Kahlan reached for his hand, squeezing it tightly. "Are you ready?"

"For anything."

Grinning, she tugged on the reins of her horse. "Me too."

******The End******


End file.
